


Young Daud

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Religious Fanaticism, Warfare Overseers, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the school yard, the children would marvel at his quick hands. One day, a man came for young Daud and led him away.”</p><p>An account of Daud's time in the Abbey related through correspondence between Overseers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Daud

Reports have been coming in from the local school for months now.  One of the students has been frightening a few of the teachers there.  Some queer abilities he liked to show off to the other children, and there was rumor of a strange tattoo on his hand.  We had a man seize him for examination and confirmed the gossip to be true.

Rumor has it his mother was a witch from Pandyssia.  That would certainly explain why he’s been corrupted at this age.  The presence of the Mark has been established as well, located on his left hand. 

We intend to move him to Gristol as soon as may be.  We attempted to track the parents, but they managed to disappear before we could reach them.  His powers are strangely well-developed, but the boy is still young enough to endure the Trials.  We’ll see if we can break the Outsider’s influence on him, one way or another.  If so, his aptitude may well exceed that of the other children.  He may even be High Overseer someday.  If not, there will be one less heretic in Serkonos. 

Further reports to follow.

\-- Bradshaw

 

The boy was transferred to us a fortnight ago.  At first, we thought the reports of his unique abilities to be an exaggeration, but that assumption has been proven false at least a dozen times since his arrival.

He is quick and his mind is sharp.  He almost escaped yesterday; the third time this month.  He is able to last long periods before falling unconscious and wakes again quickly.  The music, however, has an intense effect on him, and we have endeavored to discover why.

For now, we are keeping him in solitary confinement lest his ilk spread to the others.  In the meantime, questioning will continue.  Whatever hold he has on his mother’s witchcraft seems to be clumsy at best.  There is still time.  With luck, we will be able to break him before the Month of Rain.  While it might otherwise be more economical to simply put him down, he has the potential to be very valuable to us.

Bradshaw did not exaggerate when he speculated that the boy may be High Overseer.  Every group we’ve sent to locate his parents has failed to return.  It has become difficult to find volunteers, but witnessing their deaths may be the push that he needs.

\-- Griffiths

 

The interrogators were too rough with Daud yesterday.  Attempts have been made to rectify the damage, but he will most likely have scarring for the rest of his life – as long as it may endure.  Disciplinary measures have been taken with the men involved.  It is the last time they will make such a mistake.

I fear that the boy will never learn to respect us.  There is hatred in his voice when he recites the strictures that is broken in most of the recruits by this time.  Still, we intend to bring him on the pilgrimage at the month’s closing.  Efforts to convert him will be redoubled.  No more mistakes this time.

\-- Griffiths

 

The Month of Rain has passed us by.  The journey to Whitecliff was made and the Trials commenced.  Daud seemed to have accepted his proper place as a future initiate of the Abbey.  There was no question in my mind that he would survive.  Indeed, he did so, but not in the way which we intended.

The boy broke away in the midst of the ceremony and made straight for the cliffs.  We aimed and fired immediately, but missed by inches.  It would have been a fitting end, for him to fall from the precipice and perish where the heretics of old had before him.  If only my hand had been steadier.

After a moment’s hesitation, he leapt over the edge, but not nearly far enough to clear the rocks.  Knowing the treacherous nature of the area, we thought him doomed for certain.  I couldn’t line up another shot and judged it unnecessary; we simply gazed into the surf to watch him fall.  As I stood staring, he vanished into thin air but a moment before his body would have been dashed to pieces upon the rocks.

Some claimed that he was simply lost in the foam so quickly as to evade our notice, but others immediately recognized the Outsider’s witchcraft.  We searched the area high and low without recovering a single sign of him.

He is still living; I know it.

We will search both Gristol and Serkonos exhaustively.  If he remains alive and under the demon’s influence, he may someday stand among Abbey’s greatest enemies.  I will rest easy only when I have seen him burn.

Be vigilant.  The Outsider walks among us.

\-- Griffiths


End file.
